the_rift_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
FallenWish
Background FallenWish came into the Rift Cafe in late March 2015. She made an effort to help better the Rift, and through hard work, persistence and dedication she was promoted to a moderator. After a few months of steady work, she was promoted once more and was the head moderator/manager of The Rift Cafe. She succeeded TheLooneyTurtle and AMaleAlicorn, as the third overall head of the Rift and the first female head of the Rift. Due to a falling out with some of the moderation, she gave up the role of head moderator and left the Rift Cafe Skype group. She used to run The Rift Cafe Amino, and the Rift Cafe DeviantArt as well as projects to the Rift Cafe YouTube. She was also formerly a moderator of the Rift Cafe Discord. Channel and Content FallenWish created her channel March 1st 2015 and began uploading content. She has a variety of talents and creates many various types of content. Including reviews, therapy shows, interviews, song covers, parodies and originals, animations, art, stories, head cannons, audio dramas, etc. She was working on a comic series about the backstory of the Rift Cafe, titled Rift: Origins, before she left the community. Non-pony content: -Warrior cats animations & Reviews etc. -Voice work -songs -Gravity Falls content -Steven Universe content After a spat with many artists in the community, Fallen has since left all online groups and created "Jellybean's Junction" A skype group of her friends. The group now goes by the title "The HP&C Speakeasy" and has a discord server to boot. Fallen has also created a new dragon oc by the name of "Mahari." Trivia *The first piece of FallenWish fanart was created by Scriptless Pony. *The first genderbent piece of FallenWish fanart was created by Scriptless Pony. *FallenWish entered the fandom as a voice actress and writer but became known for other things. *She was the third head moderator of The Rift Cafe Skype group *The Rift Cafe Amino and DeviantArt were created and managed by fallenwish *FallenWish was a moderator of the Rift Cafe Discord. *FallenWish transforms into a changeling during the month of October. *FallenWish has been in five cannon relationships, with HydroCannon58, AHurdOfBronies, ForNoGoodReason, The Director, and Phoolery. *FallenWish is the equivalent of the female AnY and Aeon of Dreams, with more ships than most other female members in the community. *FallenWish's first big collab was A Moment With Dr. Wolf on the subject of helping others. *FallenWish released her first review January 8th 2017. *FallenWish has redesigned her oc 3 times. It is currently a faded brown pegasus. *FallenWish still uses the two previous designs as part of her oc's backstory. *FallenWish also has a Fursona, a Gravity Falls oc, a Steven Universe oc, and a Warrior Cats oc. *FallenWish has a vast fandom family, consisting of 17 children, 9 brothers, and 5 sisters as well as 3 grandchildren. *Left the community in 2017 after accusations of art fraud. *Fallen ran a chat called The Fallen Rift but it was disbanded. *She set up another chat called Jellybean's Junction after leaving the community *She now goes by the title Mahari The Dragon ''Links'' YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUpeRdpTOQGMAFhdbO8Yo8g''' ' '''DeviantArt:' http://fallenwish16.deviantart.com Gallery Lucky Stars (Fallen's First oc).jpeg|FallenWish's First OC (by: FallenWish) SparkleWish is Happy.png|FallenWish's Second OC (By: ZuTheSkunk) FallenWish oc (Current).png|FallenWish's Current OC (by: ZuTheSkunk) FallenWish Fursona (Jelly The Goat).jpeg|FallenWish's Fursona-Jelly The Goat (by: Mimkage) Fallenwish the Warrior Cat.png|FallenWish's Warrior Cats Oc (by: Russetdust) FallenWish Gravity Falls Oc (Chessie Forrester).jpeg|FallenWish's Gravity Falls oc-Chessie Forrester (by: FallenWish) Comm little star by pridark-d9xi5tb.png|FallenWish The Little Star (by: Pridark) FallenBus.jpeg|#FallenBus (by: FallenWish) FallenWish Badge.jpeg|FallenWish Badge (by: Samoht Lion) FallenWish The Cutie Map Review Thumbnail.png|FallenWish Review Thumbnail (By: Sapphire Heartsong) Anthro FallenWish.jpeg|Anthro FallenWish (by: AstroBoyGF) FallenWish Reference.jpeg|FallenWish Reference (by: FallenWish) Fallen's Gift.jpeg|Fallen's Gift (by: TheDutchBrony) FallenWish's Flank.jpeg|FallenWish is Saucy (by: SugaryViolet) FallenWish LOVES Hoof Beatz.jpeg|FallenWish Fangirling Over Hoof Beatz (by: SugaryViolet) Fallen and Scriptless.png|Fallen and Scriptless (by: Scriptless) Isn't It Beautiful?.jpeg|Isn't It Beautiful? (by: Scriptless) A Play In Progress.jpeg|Rehearsal (by: ???) FallenWish and Console Meet their Voices.jpeg|I Hear Voices (by: AganNaga) FallenWish Vector.png|Random FallenWish Vector (by: GoldenFox) FallenWish Cutie Mark.png|FallenWish Cutie Mark (by: FilmSparks) Another Moment With Dr Wolf.jpeg|Another Moment (by: Marker Pace) Chibi Wish.jpeg|Chibi Wish (by: ???) FallenWish CMPC Guest Announcement.jpeg|CMPC Announcement/irl FallenWish (Poster by: CMPC Staff) (Vector by: Minty Root) Category:Female Category:Alicorn OC Category:Alphabetical Category:Artists Category:Bronalysts Category:Active